No 2495, Hyuga Hinata
by TheCapricorn
Summary: Hyuga Hinata died. Or at least, that's what she thought. She ends up in this white room where she must complete a series of tests. Will she ever make it home, or will she stay there until she gets stronger? AU, Hinata centric.


**A/N: **I'm completely serious when I say that I woke up at three in the morning just to write this story. It may not be that good, but it's worth something, right?

* * *

"**Realism test failed**."

_What? _

"**Realism test failed. Regenerating test one.**"

"Test one?" Hinata mumbled. She looked around, but all she could see was complete darkness. "Where am I?"

"**Test subject No. 2495, a.k.a. Hyuga Hinata.**" The voice sounded, having a robotic clink to it. Hinata couldn't tell if it was masculine or feminine, but if she had to choose, it was more feminine. "**You have failed your test. Beginning test number one.**"

In an instant, the room, apparently, had become lit. Hinata covered her eyes and blinked several times to get adjusted to the sudden exposure to the light. The room was completely white, with the corners the only way you could tell it was even a room. It was pretty small and it was completely the shape of a cube.

"W-where am I?"

"**That is classified information.**"

She tried another question. "Failed a test? What test?"

"**Classified.**"

"Am I dead?"

"**To an extent****.**"

"Can I at least know what happened?" She huffed in annoyance.

"**You died. Therefore, you failed a test. Everytime you die, you restart back to test one. Such a shame, you were doing so well. In fact, you were in first place.**"

Hinata pondered this. "So if I die, I have to start this whole… process again?"

"**You seem to be mixing up dying and failing with normal failing. If you die you fail and start all the tests over. However, if you fail a test, let's say that you didn't do the required objective, you start that same test over again until you pass. Before, you have never died, unlike your so-called 'friends'.**"

"My friends have died?" Hinata gasped. She still wanted to know what this place was and how she got there, but she was too interested in these 'tests'. Plus, it shed some light on what's going on. "Who?"

"**That is classified.**"

_Figures. _

"**Though I can say that the ones you have interacted with have died several times, even No. 2496.**"

"Who's that?"

"**Classified.**"

Hinata sighed. So far, she knew that she had failed some test and that she died. The rest was 'classified'.

"What do I do now?"

"**You start again with test one.**" A small cube phased through the ground. It was probably one foot by one foot, judging by how small it was. "**Now, No. 2495, jump over this cube.**"

_That's it? _Hinata easily jumped over it.

"**Well done. Test one passed. Generating test two.**" The small cube disappeared and a larger one appeared in its place. This cube was six feet by six feet. "**Jump over this cube.**" Hinata took a running start, but in the end she face-planted in the cube. The cube disappeared which made her fall forward.

"**Test two failed. Restarting test two.**"

Hinata rubbed her head, only to find that there was no pain.

"**I have gotten rid of the pain stimuli responders, nerves, in your body. You can earn them back when you have passed enough tests.**"

"OK." Hinata said simply. She was a quick learner and she knew it was better to just go with it when it came to this robot. "Where are you anyway?"

"**I am everywhere. Where I am specifically is classified information.**"

"Why is everything classified?"

"**Why do ask so many questions? I should have known better. You are always like this, you little rebel. Every other test subject I had never asked this many questions.**"

Hinata's shoulders dropped. The last thing she wanted to be was a burden and a troublemaker. At the last second, she realized this mustn't have been her first time here.

"**Beginning test two.**" The cube appeared again.

_If only I had my chakra, _she thought. _Wait! _She activated her bloodline, the Byakugan.

"**Why did you activate your Byakugan, No. 2495? There is no reason to. You do not need it for this test.**"

She deactivated it, then she put chakra in her feet. She took another running start and did a flip over the cube.

"**Well aren't you a show-off. Test two passed. Generating test three.**"

_This is easy! I'll catch up in no time, whoever I'm catching up to. _

The cube vanished and the ground split open slightly. Hinata peeked at the bottom of the opening and saw spikes. She gulped. "Maybe this isn't so easy."

"**You must not get too cocky, No. 2495. Jump over this gap and touch the orb on the other side.**" When the robot finished its sentence, an orb passed through the ground and hovered while radiating blue light.

Hinata took a deep breath and put chakra in her feet again. When she jumped, however, the opening widen slightly which caused her to fall to the spikes. The room became dark again.

"**Test three failed. Regenerating test one.**"

Hinata stood in front of the small cube. "You didn't say 'realism' this time." One hop and she was over it.

"**Test one passed. Generating test two. Normally, that information is classified until a later time, but I will tell you since you are my favorite. You did not die in a realism test this time. You will get a chance to try realism tests throughout your stay here. Since you were cocky enough to try a realism test at test four, you died fairly slowly. Though I am impressed. No one has been in a realism test for so long. I was beginning to wonder when you'll come back. I was starting to think you would never come back. But here you are.**"

"But here I am," she muttered. "So I just need to get to test four? And then I'll get to leave?" She flipped over the larger cube again.

"**Test two passed. Generating test three. Maybe, but remember, that's what lead to your downfall.**" Hinata shivered at that fact. The ground opened up again.

"I don't even remember how I died."

"**Many subjects don't remember. You'll find out when you pass enough tests. Now, hurry up and pass test three...**"

* * *

**A/N: **Short beginning chapter. I'm not going to put much detail into this story since I'm helping someone with their story. This is just something typed up at three in the morning. Maybe if this gets popular, I'll put more thought into it. Or maybe someone would adopt this. Oh well.


End file.
